


Playing with Fire

by nuuuge



Series: K-Pop Alpha/Omega Verse [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Monsta X ensemble - Freeform, Mutual Pining, bts ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Jaebum was sick of Yugyeom always running after him like a lost puppy. Until he doesn't run after him anymore.*** CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE DO NOT NEED TO READ PREVIOUS PARTS ***





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... This is way overdue. I kind of forgot about this for a while. I'm sorry... 
> 
> This is once again very melodramatic. JB is a hard person to write I find... he is just complicated. If there are any issues let me know! 
> 
> Not beta-read because I'm lazy all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I'm always open to ideas so shoot them my way in the comments. I love discussing dynamics and relationships!

“Where is Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked Mark casually. 

The Omega was sitting outside the gym, probably waiting for his mate to come out. Next to him Jinyoung was sitting and playing cards against the Omega. The two looked so serene and quiet, Jaebum hated to interrupt but he hadn’t seen Yugyeom around for a while and he was starting to get worried about the annoying Alpha. 

“I think he went somewhere with Youngjae?” Jinyoung mused playing a card and then looking up at the Omega. 

Jaebum sighed and shrugged, sitting down as well on the ground, crossing his legs to try and get more comfortable. 

Jaebum looked at the two and couldn’t help but frown. Mark and Jinyoung were both in great relationships. 

Mark and Jackson were mated and had been together forever. It was like they were destined to be together from the moment they met. Silent and sweet Mark alongside loud, boisterous and annoying Jackson. The two balanced one another out. 

Jinyoung and Youngjae hadn’t been together for long, but the way Jinyoung took care of the younger and protected him was admirable. The two had gone through some hellish scenarios but both were getting over their trauma and worked so well together. 

Seeing the two sit there, playing cards so relaxed unnerved Jaebum. He wished he had a relationship like that. Someone to take care of him, but he didn’t know if there was anyone like that out there for him. Someone to hold him and care for him, but still give him enough freedom in his own life. 

It made the Omega think of some of his other friends. Alpha’s like Seungjun who supported their Omega to go and be themselves to go and explore. It was becoming more and more normal to leave the divide’s behind, of telling an Omega to stay at home and cook and pop out babies. 

Jaebum was so grateful for that, but it still scared him that one day he would meet an Alpha who looked perfect, who seemed completely his and then once Jaebum let himself loose and show all his true colours he’d be forced to dampen them and forced into situations he didn’t want to be in. 

“Why are you all worried about out little Yugyeom?” Mark asked smirking, picking up some cards. He side eyed his friend, far too smug. 

Jaebum wanted to punch Mark. he wanted to tell him to shut up. He knew Mark was thinking that it was because Jaebum had taken a slight liking to the younger Alpha, but it wasn’t that. Jaebum was just worried about one of his dongsaeng’s, nothing more. He wanted to check on Yugyeom to make sure he wasn’t getting into trouble. 

For years now Yugyeom had tried to get into Jaebum’s pants. He did everything from following the Omega around to giving him space and sending him romantic little gifts. All of that was cute, but Jaebum rejected it all. He couldn’t deal with Yugyeom and his constant need for affection and love. 

“Mark. How many times have I told you that I do not like Yugyeom? He is just someone I’m close to and someone I look out for.” Jaebum explained letting out a long, exasperated sigh, hoping that the slightly older Omega would finally understand. 

Mark rolled his eyes and nodded, “That’s why the past week you’ve only asked about him fifty times right?” 

Jaebum was about to pounce on Mark and pummel his fists into the skinny Omega when Jackson came out of the gym, sweaty and smelling terribly of Alpha musk. Behind him Hyunwoo and Hoseok also walked out, the three laughing about something. 

Jaebum almost choked on the thick smell wafting over to the waiting trio. 

Mark didn’t seem affected, eyes blown wide with happiness as he realized his mate was finally out of the gym. Jinyoung didn’t react either, probably used to all the Alpha smells, being an Alpha himself. 

The oldest Omega rushed forward, not caring that his boyfriend was sweaty and gross, wrapping himself around Jackson, nuzzling into his gross neck. 

Jaebum felt like gagging at the mere sight. He knew that the two were in love but seeing it up close and personal still stung every once in awhile. He looked away and over to Jinyoung who smiled lovingly at the pair. 

“Bye Jackson.” Hyunwoo and Hoseok chuckled, waving to the others as well before stalking off to the change room, most likely to shower and change. 

Jackson on the other hand had other ideas, “I don’t need to shower.” He laughed loudly and dragged Mark away, the couple leaving without another word. 

“Well Mark just abandoned our game of Crazy Eights… I guess I’ll see if I can find Youngjae somewhere. I was going to see if he needed help with his singing since he wanted to perform for his class next week.” 

“I’ll come too!” Jaebum exclaimed and got up. 

Jinyoung smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Jaebum always felt at ease around Jinyoung. The slightly younger Alpha had been his longest friend. Their parents had known one another and they were almost the same age, a few months apart only, meaning that they grew up in the same household basically. They’d gone to the same schools, played the same sports, hung out with the same people and over time just became like real brothers almost. 

Jaebum saw Jinyoung as his real younger brother, someone he had to take care of. All his life Jaebum had felt this odd need to protect and cherish. He wasn’t a very social person, but the people he did socialize with meant a lot to him and he felt this odd need to keep them close and take care of them. 

Even when he’d been young he had been the one to kiss all of Jinyoung’s scratches and bruises better. He’d acted so caring and once he had presented as an Omega it had all become clear to him, that it had been his ‘motherly’ instinct from the beginning. 

Jaebum blushed at the memory of all the times he’d scolded Jinyoung and told him not to do certain things because they were dangerous. Jinyoung had always been calm and quiet, much like Jaebum, but he had moments where he just lost it and decided to do something stupid and ended up hurt or in trouble. It was always Jaebum who got him out of it. 

“You’re tagging along to see Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes. The problem with Jinyoung was that he knew him too well. Jinyoung knew all of Jaebum’s quirks. He knew when the older was tired, knew when he was angry, sad, happy… and also in love. 

Jaebum wasn’t in love though. He didn’t love Kim Yugyeom. Far from it. He just had to protect the little guy… even if he was a good half a head taller than him. He was still young and impressionable. Jaebum just had to make sure the youngest in his closest group of friends would be alright. 

Yugyeom was Mark’s cousin and the oldest Omega did a terrible job of looking after him. He let Yugyeom do whatever he pleased, not even scared of the consequences the youngest might face. It was always Jaebum who ended up sweet talking the principle when the lanky Alpha had done something wrong with his best friend Jungkook. 

It was always Jaebum and Yoongi who ended up talking to teachers, begging them to let their friends off the hook and in the end it worked… but it was stressful. So, Jaebum just thought it was a better idea to keep Yugyeom out of trouble from the get go. If Yugyeom or Jungkook couldn’t cause trouble, then nothing could go wrong. 

“I don’t like him. How many times do I have to tell you?” Jaebum asked. 

Jinyoung hummed as though not believing him, “Sure… sure…” 

The pair walked in silence, Jinyoung checking his phone every once in awhile, as though waiting for Youngjae to text him. 

“Youngjae said that he’s at the library.” Jinyoung finally stated, changing course and walking towards the large building of the library. Jaebum hurried after his friend nodding along. 

“What song is Youngjae going to perform?” He asked curiously. 

Youngjae had a wonderful voice. It was powerful and bright, but he was on the shy side with his singing so Jaebum knew it was a big step for the Omega to go in front of his peers and sing. 

It was the previous summer, when Youngjae had been molested at a party. He’d been tied up and touched by some Alpha’s used for their own pleasure as a sick joke, all while Jinyoung had also been tied up and forced to watch as older, stronger Alpha’s used his boyfriend for their own fun. 

Jaebum remembered going to the hospital, numb and completely emotionless, ready to fight anyone in his way. His best friend, closest friend had been hurt like this, had been forced to watch something so horrific… Jaebum couldn’t believe that there were people so cruel out there who had found pleasure in such a terrifying act. 

“He wants to sing a Bruno Mars song… I think he asked Changkyun to help him with his english pronunciation.”  Jinyoung chuckled, “The two have been meeting up for a few days now.” 

Jaebum smiled as well at the thought of the two sitting together and working on singing. Changkyun was another one of the Omega’s that Jaebum felt oddly protective over. He’d joined their school at the beginning of the year a complete mess. He was shy, awkward, prone to panic attacks due to his home history, but with the help of his somewhat boyfriend, Hoseok, and roommate Hyungwon, he was really able to come out of his shell. 

Jaebum felt oddly proud of all his friends for overcoming such terrible moments in their life and putting everything back together. He couldn’t think how he’d have reacted if someone had used him. He would have never been able to get off his feet again. 

The pair made it to the library, a few students waving hello before walking off to their own studies. 

Youngjae was standing by the entrance, shuffling a little and looking a bit lost. He wore a big coat with fur around the hood looking quite warm and comfortable. He grinned, eyes turning to small slits when he saw the pair and bounding down the few steps towards Jinyoung hugging the Alpha tightly. 

Jaebum smiled and leaned away giving the two some privacy. Watching them was so different from Mark and Jackson. 

The older pair were somewhat wild and all over the place with their love. Not able to keep their hands off one another most of the time and always glued together, while JInyoung and Youngjae were far more subtle about it. Both relationships worked in their own way and Jaebum was happy for his friends, that both had managed to find people they fit so well together with. 

“Hyung!” Youngjae smiled, reminding the older of an otter, “Are you looking for Yugyeom?” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes. Why was everyone assuming that he was waiting for Yugyeom? Couldn’t he just tag along for himself? Why was everything he did somehow associated to the other?

“I can’t just come to see you?” Jaebum teased. 

Youngjae laughed and shook his head, “No. You never come see me.” He added on pouting. 

Jaebum whacked the younger on the back of the head, “I come see you all the time brat. You live a floor under mine. I see you all the time.” 

Youngjae laughed again and Jaebum was so happy to hear that. For the longest time after the incident Youngjae hadn’t laughed, hadn’t been the same, but with time and through the love of his family and his friends, he was able to move on and slowly become his old self again. 

It wasn’t easy. Some days Youngjae didn’t get out of bed or even go to class because the memories were so heavy. On those Jaebum would bring tea and cookies to the younger to make sure he was alright. Youngjae was one of the only ones without a roommate, mostly because his parents had given the school a notice from the doctor that Youngjae needed space. 

“Well I’ll leave you guys then.” Jaebum smiled at the pair, “Good luck on your singing Youngjae!” 

“I think Yugyeom is with BamBam somewhere.” Youngjae stated before Jaebum could leave. 

“Who?” Jaebum asked, stopping in his tracks. He’d never heard of someone called BamBam before. This was a whole new person that nobody on campus had ever mentioned before. 

Jaebum immediately felt protective. He had to know who this BamBam was… what kind of a name was BamBam even? Was he new? Where was he from? What school had he visited before? 

“He just transferred here like a week ago. He’s my new roommate. He’s from Thailand.” Youngjae explained, “He wants to go to university in Korea so his family decided it would be good for him to finish high school here too so that he knows the culture and language.” He said, “He’s really sweet. He has his Alpha class with Yugyeom so he’s been helping him out.” 

Jaebum nodded. He didn’t know how he felt about this. He knew nothing about BamBam, only had the trusted words of Youngjae to go on, but he still felt queasy. He didn’t know why though. His heart was slamming against his chest, felt his face redden with frustration. 

“Have fun guys.” Jaebum smiled, but knew that Jinyoung and Youngjae were worried about his reaction. Jaebum wasn’t one to talk about his feelings. He was someone who listened rather than let out what bothered him, often resulting in some out of character explosions from the older Omega. 

Jaebum had once had problems with his anger. There was a time in middle school where anyone, Alpha or Omega, so much as eyed him weirdly and he’d flip. It didn’t matter how old they were, who they were, Jaebum would lose it and blackout. 

He’d gone through rigorous anger management therapy to get his feelings under control, one of the main points being that he had to talk about his feelings. He should let his friends know about his feelings instead of bottling everything up. 

Jaebum didn’t know what to do then. He knew Mark and Jackson were off being a couple, so were his other friends and usually he would deal with puppy Yugyeom following him around when their coupled friends were off doing couple things, but it seemed the younger Alpha found someone he was actually interested in that wasn’t Jaebum. 

The Omega sighed, hands in his pocket as he walked down the snowy walkway. He didn’t want to go back to the dorms, knew that there would be nothing there for him. It sucked not having any real hobbies. 

In that moment he was hit with a snowball on the back of the head making the older Omega frown and slowly turn around, murderous glint in his eyes as he zeroed in on the culprit. Jimin stood there, cheeks bright red from the cold, eyes crinkling together making him look all the more adorable. 

“Sorry hyung!” he giggled, “I was trying to get Hobi-hyung but he ran behind you.” He explained. 

Jaebum raised an unimpressive brow and shook his head, hand running through his hair, shaking out some of the melting snow before it ran down his back and he would be cold for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Hobi, don’t use me as a shield.” Jaebum growled. 

The slightly younger Omega laughed loudly, “You were so spaced out though it was a perfect opportunity. I knew Jimin wouldn’t be able to hit me.” 

Jaebum let out an exasperated sigh. He didn’t deem this conversation worth his time. He enjoyed the company of the other Omega’s but at times like these they were quite exhausting. Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung were very close, but also very loud and boisterous most of the time. Jaebum shared many classes with the three and always felt more exhausted afterwards due to their mountains of energy. 

“Well then we will leave you to brood. By the way who was the super good looking Omega hanging off Yugyeom?” Taehyung rushed over, almost tripping over his own feet, “He was super tall and his legs… If I wasn’t so attracted to Alpha’s I would totally try to get with him.” 

Jaebum felt his jaw clench uncomfortably at the question from the innocent Omega before him. Really who was that attractive Omega? Who was this BamBam? Jaebum had to find out. He had to know otherwise his anger and anxiety would eat him up from the inside once again. 

“Some new kid. I don’t really know.” Jaebum tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing but felt his chest constrict uncomfortably. 

The others nodded, “Well he looked really nice! Maybe Yugyeom can finally get over his crush on you.” 

Jaebum nodded and walked off without another word. On his way back to the dorm, realizing that he didn’t really have anywhere else to go, he ran into Yoongi who asked about Jimin and Hoseok. Jaebum pointed him in the right direction, warning him about flying snowballs, the grumpy short Alpha nodding in thanks before rushing off. 

The rest of the day Jaebum moped around in his room. He texted Youngjae, his friend from the local public school. 

Jaebum knew he was well off. His family able to afford to send him a fancy boarding school. Most of the students came from somewhat wealthy backgrounds. Sure there were some exceptions like Kim Youjin and Kim Jihun, two brothers from a very poor background, but Jaebum had never cared for wealth status. He knew he was blessed, but wasn’t someone to boast about money. 

He’d known Youngjae for a long time, but his family hadn’t been as well off as Jaebum’s hence why the other Alpha wasn’t at the boarding school but the local high school. On days where Jaebum could go off campus he would usually visit Youngjae and his boyfriend Daehyun. 

“Hey want to get food?” Mark came back into the shared room, hair wet from a shower. He’d probably snuck into Jackson’s dorm and then showered there after their questionable activities. 

“Sure. I haven’t left this room all day.” 

“You were sulking in here all day then?” Mark smirked. 

Jaebum groaned and rolled over on his bed. Him and Mark had been lucky, getting a room without a bunk bed, but with two regular beds in either corner. Jaebum would have hated to give up the bottom bunk to Mark just because the skinny Omega was a few months older. 

“I don’t sulk.” Jaebum murmured making Mark laugh and drag the other up out of the room and onto the seventh floor where they always ate. Mark had a plastic bag filled with ingredients to cook for himself and his roommate.  

Waiting for them at one of the tables was none other than Youngjae alongside some other Omega with coloured silver hair. He was tall, legs for days, skinny, almost as thin as Mark and Jaebum could see what everyone had meant when they’d mentioned how good looking Youngjae’s new roommate was. He looked like he’d just walked out of a fashion magazine with a body like that. 

Jaebum stopped for a second just to take in the Omega sitting with Youngjae, the two laughing loudly at something. The Omega even had a nice laugh… Jaebum disliked him from the moment he laid eyes on him. No one was this perfect. Nobody was this ethereal. Fuck no.

He stalked over and threw himself into the seat next to Youngjae, small eyes turned into slits as he regarded the Omega across from him, trying to find something to scrutinize about him. His skin… flawless… His teeth, not crooked at all. His eyes…. Nope… he probably had a rotten personality then. 

Nobody this good looking could have a good personality. There had to be a flaw somewhere and Jaebum was going to find it. He wasn’t going to stop until he did. 

“Hyung!” Youngjae smiled, “This is BamBam my roommate! I told you about him today.” 

Jaebum nodded, not saying anything, just staring at the younger boy across from him. He looked him up and down, waiting for the other to say something to him. Introduce himself, anything so Jaebum could judge his character. 

“Nice to meet you.” The boy smiled and stuck his hand out for the older Omega to shake. There was an odd accent to his korean, but it seemed to flow off his lips easily, almost as though he’d spoken it for a long time already. 

“Pleasure.” Jaebum grumbled grabbing the younger boys hand and shaking it,making sure to tighten his grip. 

Jaebum knew he was acting like a brat, but some part of himself told him not to like the other. There was just something about him that he felt he couldn’t like. This guy was walking in on his territory and something Jaebum felt strongly about was his friends and the people he cherished. This guy was a danger to those people and he had to keep them safe. Had to make sure this guy wasn’t there to stir up a mess. 

“Oh your grip is so strong.” The other laughed loudly, pulling his hand away, eyes crinkling, nose squishing adorably. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and shrugged at the others reaction turning to see where Mark had gone to with their food. He wanted to escape looking at this unfamiliar person. Jaebum had some serious trust issues, he knew it as well, and knew he should work on fixing that, but it had never been bad enough to hinder him from socializing. 

Jaebum spotted Mark at one of the few open stoves cooking up some of the meat and throwing some rice into the pan as well. 

Youngjae and BamBam were laughing and talking loudly, the two Omega’s making everyone else turn to see what was going on at their table. Jaebum was usually all for his friend being loud and getting out of his shell, but this BamBam was a bit over the top with some of the things he seemed to be saying. 

“Yeah Yugyeom was really nice showing me around today.” Jaebum heard BamBam laugh, “He is so handsome too. So many people were staring at us.” 

Youngjae chuckled, “It’s because he is so tall. Yugyeom is still growing.” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and thought to the young Alpha who always followed him around. He did catch a lot of stares of the others. The mole under his eye attracted many stares and his long, strong legs from hours of dancing also made him look quite good. 

But Jaebum just thought of those things because he knew that other people were attracted to the Alpha because of these small details. He had heard other Omega’s talk about the Alpha before. Jaebum never noticed these things himself. No. Not at all. 

“We tried to compare who has better legs... “ BamBam laughed again, cackling. 

Jaebum wanted to strangle the other and tell him to be quiet. It didn’t matter what he had done the whole day with Yugyeom, while Jaebum was bored alone in his dorm room. 

Finally Mark came back and Jaebum could breathe a little easier again. With Mark there he had someone else to talk to. He could somehow distract himself from the loud white noise that was BamBam. 

“BamBam, is that your real name?” Mark asked curiously, giving food to the three Omega’s at the table, smiling brightly towards the tall, skinny Omega. 

The foreign Omega shook his head explaining that his real name was too complicated to pronounce in Korea, but that all his life he’d been called BamBam in Thailand. Something about tradition and that everyone had some odd nicknames there, “My brother is called Bank.” He chuckled, “It’s just something we do.” 

Mark grinned, “I’m so glad I’m not the only foreigner anymore.” 

“There is Brian-hyung!” Youngjae laughed, slapping Mark on the side of the arm. 

The older winced and rolled his eyes, “But he is always off with his Alpha.” 

“Like you.” Jaebum shot back smirking. 

“Well you could have had that too for a long time now.” Mark argued taking a victorious bite from his food. 

“What do you mean?” BamBam asked curiously. 

Jaebum was about to snap at the younger to mind his own business, but Youngjae was all too happy to jump in and explain the situation. There was no situation though, because there was nothing going on between himself and Yugyeom and there never would be. 

“Our little Yugyeommie here has had the biggest crush on Jaebum-hyung since he started coming to this school, but our dear Jaebum-hyung is too prideful to give our baby a chance.” 

Jaebum couldn’t help but roll his eyes for the millionth time, “That’s not even it. Yugyeom is just infatuated with me. He’ll meet someone better and move on. I’m the closest Omega he’s got right now so he thinks he loves me.” The older explained, “It’s nothing but Alpha infatuation.” 

BamBam nodded, “Oh well then maybe I can change his mind.” He smirked and winked at Youngjae who laughed loudly. The two seemed to get along a little but too well if Jaebum was honest. 

Yet he was happy to see his friend come out of his shell. Youngjae had been so lively and so loud. Seeing him like this once more was refreshing. But knowing that it was BamBam who was making the young Omega so relaxed hurt Jaebum’s pride. What did BamBam have that he lacked? 

“Stop glaring.” Mark whispered and kicked his roommate under the table, “You might scare BamBam off and look how good Youngjae is doing with him.” 

Jaebum sighed and decided to pout into the food. He was sulking throughout the rest of the dinner and excused himself a bit earlier than normal to go back into his dorm room and just wallow in sadness. He didn’t even know why he felt like this because of someone else, but he hated it. He wished he could get over himself somehow. 

The following weeks Jaebum noticed a change in Yugyeom. He spent more and more time with BamBam, blowing off plans that he had made with Jaebum before BamBam ever came into the picture. Jaebum didn’t know why this had hurt him so much. He knew that one day Yugyeom would find another Omega, someone better than him. 

Mark would constantly scold the slightly younger, telling him not to talk like that, that he was a wonderful Omega, even if not the standard, cookie-cutter Omega most would see in the media. Jaebum was his own person and that was what originally Yugyeom loved about him so much. His uniqueness. 

Some nights Jaebum would walk around campus and see Jungkook and Yugyeom hang out, playing basketball with some of the other Alpha’s Yoongi beating them all the time. The gym would smell of Alpha pheromones and Jaebum would have to scurry off the scent making him nauseous. 

Other nights, Jaebum would spend time with Jinyoung and Youngjae who would just want to relax and watch movies. Youngjae still wasn’t comfortable in large groups, but he was working on it every single day and the progress was getting better and better with every passing moment, everyone so proud of the young Omega. 

Jaebum didn’t want to worm his way into Jackson and Marks’ life either, but he sometimes just felt too lonely without having a certain Alpha stalking him, that he even invaded some of the mated couple’s date nights. Overall, Jaebum didn’t know how he’d gotten this bad and lonely… all because of a stupid Alpha… 

A few weeks later Jaebum was looking to see if Yugyeom was around, but the younger Alpha was nowhere to be seen. It was like he disappeared from the face of the earth. It was odd because Jaebum ran into Jungkook at least four times and usually the two were attached at the hip. 

“Jungkook, have you seen Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked when he saw the young Alpha a fourth time, the boy standing by a snowbank with Yoongi and some guy called Seokjin. 

The young Alpha shrugged, “He was helping BamBam with his Korean history homework. Apparently the other had never taken it in Thailand before.” 

“Obviously… he probably had a Thai history class.” Yoongi growled. 

The younger Alpha whined and rushed after the shorter Alpha, saying something about not being a genius like the great Min Suga. 

That left Jaebum standing with a strange Alpha he didn’t really know. The two just awkwardly stood by one another before Jaebum excused himself and tried to figure out where the other was. 

“You’ve been looking quite stressed all day.” Jackson appeared out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around Jaebum.

Jaebum nodded, “I just haven’t seen Yugyeom in a few days.” 

“Is someone… worried?” Jackson rose his voice at the end of the sentence, squeaking a little before leaning away from the slightly older Omega, afraid of a punch, yet cackling like the hyena that he was. 

“Where is Mark? He has to control his Alpha a bit more. I think your leash is too long.” Jaebum deadpanned, not even bothering to retaliate, “Where did you even come from? I was just talking with Yoongi and Jungkook and you showed up out of nowhere.” 

“I was just on my way to the library. Mark wanted to study together… something boring like that.” Jackson explained, shrugging, “I know I won’t really be studying anything but his gorgeous face, but you know I can make him think studying with him helps me.” Jackson sighed romantically, “You know hyung, every single time I look at him I find something new to marvel about. Mark is so amazing.” 

The Alpha had wrapped a strong arm around Jaebum’s shoulder, leaning most of his weight on the Omega while he was waxing poetic about the beauty of his mate. 

“You can be quiet now.” Jaebum groaned, “Mark is the best looking Omega in our school… I get it.” 

Jaebum didn’t mind listening to his friends. He was pretty much used to it. He was happy for Mark and Jackson. He was happy that they’d found each other and that they managed to become so close to even mate. It was rare that people so young mated, but these two were so sure of it. 

Just as the pair were about to walk around the corner of the sports complex to make it to the library, they were interrupted by two people shouting at one another. By the sound of it, it seemed like two Alpha’s were getting pretty heated. 

Jackson and Jaebum turned the corner and saw none other than two of their closest friends, Hyunwoo and Kihyun arguing about something. The pair had been dating for quite some time. Both were Alpha’s which made their relationship very unconventional, but they weren’t very ‘normal’ Alpha’s to begin with. 

Kihyun was in charge of the Omega-Equal-Rights-Group at their school and often went to protests, while Hyunwoo was far too laid back and relaxed to even bother with showing much of his Alpha posturing. 

“I thought you would pick him up from therapy?” Kihyun shouted, “Hyunwoo this one time I ask something of you and you don’t even do it?” 

Hyunwoo, the usual calm and friendly Alpha seemed at a loss of words, “I’m sorry I’m not good enough in your eyes Mr. Perfect!” He exclaimed finally arms flailing. 

“What do we do?” Jackson whispered, the Alpha hiding behind Jaebum, “They’re scary when they fight.” 

Jaebum sighed and shrugged. 

“I’m not perfect but I’m so frustrated! Sometimes I feel like you don’t even listen to me.” Kihyun told his boyfriend. 

“Well you never ask me my opinion either. We always have to follow your orders. We’re both Alpha’s we both like to be in control.” 

“Don’t go blaming out second gender here. You had told me, agreed to, pick up Changkyun from therapy!” Kihyun groaned, “Hoseok and I couldn’t do it. You promised you would and you left the poor kid waiting for an hour!” 

“Guys…?” Jaebum spoke up, finally feeling a bit too awkward not to reveal that him and Jackson had overheard most of their argument. 

The two Alpha’s jumped and turned to the two intruders. They glared at them, still high on adrenaline from their argument. Kihyun especially looked like he was ready to bite someone’s head off. 

“We’re having a private conversation.” The short Alpha growled. 

“Yeah in a total public space.” Jaebum deadpanned looking the Alpha straight in the eye. 

It seemed like everyone paused for a moment and then the two Alpha’s realized where they were. They looked to one another and then hugged tightly, apologizing for screaming at one another. The whole scene was quite odd. They’d gone from angry to completely fine in the span of a couple of seconds. 

Was that what it was like to have someone you loved? That even though they wronged you, you just forgave them so quickly? Jaebum had no idea. He’d never been in love. He didn’t think love was something he was really capable on such a deep level as many of his closest friends. He’d seen the same phenomena between Mark and Jackson time and time again. 

“Sorry guys…” Kihyun blushed turning to Jackson and Jaebum. 

“You guys are terrifying when you’re mad.” Jackson shouted, “I hope to never see that again.” 

“Did someone get Changkyun in the end?” Jaebum asked frowning, knowing the other had severe anxiety. 

Kihyun nodded, “He called Hoseok after an hour of waiting for this idiot. He had gone into the city and then lost track of time at the gym…” 

This time it was Hyunwoo who blushed, “It was a good workout.” He murmured earning a slap from his boyfriend. 

“You’re so useless sometimes. You act like one of those stupid knotheads with your gym obsession. You and Hoseok both need to get a grip on life and realize that working out isn’t everything the world revolves around… Oh my god I’m so fed up with the gym!” Kihyun ranted, Hyunwoo shrinking in on himself with every word, “Be glad Hoseok got poor little Changkyun or you’ll be sleeping in the common area for the rest of the year!” 

Jackson and Jaebum both sighed, waving goodbye to the ranting couple. Hyunwoo taking every bit of criticism with silent pride while Kihyun let out all his emotions. It always seemed like Hyunwoo was the more ‘Alpha’ of the two, but when Kihyun got mad it was certainly him that held the reigns in the relationship. 

The pair walked off, hoping it wasn’t too rude, but Kihyun seemed far too angry to care for their friends manners. The mere idea of their anxiety prone friend being left alone at a therapy session got him blowing another fuse in his short temper. Jaebum would keep Hyunwoo in his prayers that night, the other might not survive until the morning. 

“Oh look Yugyeom is there!” Jackson exclaimed, just as BamBam was wrapping long arms around the Alpha’s waist, tugging himself closer to him. To Jaebum it even looked like the Omega was… sniffing… the Alpha. 

He tried, he really did try, but couldn’t help and glare at the newcomer. Him all cuddled up and close to Yugyeom, sucking up to him and trying to get into his pants or whatever. Jaebum knew Yugyeom wasn’t his and he didn’t know why he felt so… territorial. 

Jaebum had never been one to be extremely jealous or anything. He’d always let things  go. He hadn’t been someone to ‘mark his territory’ as some Omega’s liked to do when they had an Alpha they favoured. 

Mark, in the beginning, had made sure that Jackson smelled like him at all times. That Jackson had either his handkerchief or anything like it on him, a sign that the Alpha, might not be mated, but he sure as hell was spoken for. Those were signs for other Omega’s to back off… and with an Alpha like Jackson, Mark had good reason to mark him, since he was one of the most sought after Alpha’s. 

Jaebum had never marked Yugyeom. Hell he’d never even reciprocated any of the younger males advances. Yugyeom had tried so hard, always being there for Jaebum, following him around like a lost, lovestruck puppy. Honestly, it had been quite annoying for the longest time. 

Now here Jaebum was, staring straight ahead, glaring at the lanky, perfect Thai boy who was hanging off Yugyeom making large cow eyes at the Alpha. The two deserved one another. 

A blinding sense of betrayal surged through Jaebum. He had thought that somehow Yugyeom felt something for him. Something deeper than just sexual need for the Omega. How wrong Jaebum was, because in the span of a few weeks the younger had completely changed course and seemed to only be able to look at BamBam… 

Jaebum couldn’t believe himself, how jealous he was. He’d always told himself he didn’t care and that he didn’t need someone like Yugyeom in his life and now he realized just how right that train of thought had always been. Yes, he’d been friends, but now he saw that Yugyeom was just like any other Alpha, only looking for their own pleasure, even if it means hurting an Omega along the way. 

“Fuck this.” Jaebum rolled his eyes and turned around, stomping off without looking back. If he had turned around he would have seen Yugyeom staring after him completely confused with want in his eyes. 

Jaebum was too mad though. He couldn’t believe how dumb he had been. Yes, he’d told himself that he didn’t need an Alpha, yet somehow his stupid heart had decided that even though he liked being single, liked being Alpha-less, it still decided to fall for the lanky, dorky younger Alpha. And now Jaebum was near tears, wriping at them, hoping to stop them from shedding. He didn’t know why he was near tears. 

Was it because he actually felt something for Yugyeom and was now completely and utterly betrayed? Was it because he was so frustrated with himself for actually letting his heart get carried away? It was all too much to handle. 

Jaebum usually wasn’t this emotional. He could usually hold it all in, but he was close to his yearly heat and around that time his hormones always acted up… so if he was acting a bit more clingy and emotional, no one could blame him truthfully. 

Thankfully no one was around to see him freak out. Nobody could see the usual calm Omega Im Jaebum freak out and panic over his emotions. Jaebum usually had such a good hold on them that this was completely uncharacteristic. He wasn’t himself and anyone who would see him in that moment would agree. 

“Fuck…” He muttered and sat down on one of the rocks in the area, wiping at his cheeks and eyes, hoping to annihilate the few tears that did manage to fall.  He realized he was closer to his heat than he had thought earlier on in the week. 

His chest was aching, the entire area more sensitive, rubbing against the thick shirt he was wearing. His legs were a bit more wobbly, all due to the upcoming torturous days of sexual need… 

Jaebum sighed and got off the rocks. The nights were still cool. Jaebum looked around at the setting sun behind the tree’s. It was starting to warm up during the day, winter easing off, but it was still pretty chilly most nights, snow still lying in certain parts of the school campus where the sun barely reached. 

Jaebum shuddered and looked around where he’d walked in his rage. He was in the forest, but not too deep. There were other tracks in the snow and dirt of students who had been here before. One could easily get lost in the forest if they needed. 

He remembered the previous semester when Changkyun, a shy and very timid Omega had run off in a panic and it had taken almost an entire night until someone managed to trace his scent to him. Jaebum had helped search for the young boy, had looked wherever he could… 

At that time he’d been with Yugyeom, the Alpha shadowing Jaebum to make sure he didn’t get lost either, even though the older had been at the school for far longer and knew his way around. The memory made his heart flutter… Jaebum squashed the feeling and memory as quickly as possible, rolling his eyes at himself, hoping to stop all feelings. 

He’d been replaced by BamBam in Yugyeoms heart. Jaebum knew it would happen all along. He’d never been a decent Omega, far too outspoken and angry for any Alpha to truly have feelings for him. He’d been nothing but easy infatuation for the other. It had never meant anything to Yugyeom… 

Jaebum growled angry with himself for letting himself become so emo over such a non-issue. So what Yugyeom was just like ninety percent of all Alphas? So what if Jaebum had thought the younger really liked him even though he’d rejected him over and over. Of course Yugyeom would give up eventually and go to an Omega who appreciated him for who he was. Jaebum was the idiot here, not Yugyeom. 

He struggled through the mud on the ground, almost tripping over a root as he made his way to the Omega dorm to pick up all the things he’d need for his upcoming heat. It wouldn’t be for another half day, but Jaebum wanted to check into the heat dorm quickly before anything went wrong. 

He got to his room, looked through his clothes, trying to find the most comfortable and soft shirts and pants to pull on while also packing some needed… toys for the occasion. He put everything into a backpack and the grabbed his wallet with his school ID. 

He made his way to the heat dorm and signed in, something you had to do when going in for your heat. Most of the information was already in the computer Jaebum had to use, just fill in the last few details before pressing ‘save’. 

The Omega, ‘Choi Jinki’, smiled and handed Jaebum a key over. It was quite uncommon for Omega’s to have their heat during the school year. Most used their suppressants in a way that allowed them to have it in the summer. 

Jaebum was one of the few unfortunate souls who had never regulated his heat in such a way and was now stuck with his heat in the middle of the year, thankfully not around exam time though. It still sucked trying to get a whole week of school work back after the heat finished. 

Jaebum sighed when he got to the bare room. A large twin bed in the middle, a small closet where he could hang his clothes if he wanted to. The walls were lined with extra padding to make the sound proof, as well as scent proof. It was so that the Omega’s who volunteered and worked at the heat dorm didn’t go into an early heat due to the scent. 

Jaebum threw his bag in the corner. This was his usual room. He couldn’t believe he had a ‘usual’ room in the heat dorm, but ever since his first heat at school he’d always been put into Room G7. He didn’t know why, but he felt comfortable in this room. 

The familiarity with the nicks and marks on the walls. The bad cellphone reception. It was all so familiar and made it easier each time he had his heat in a foreign space. This wasn’t home, this wasn’t the first place he ever had his heat, but it almost felt like it, having gone through more heats here, in room G7, than in his own bedroom, parents just down the hallway. 

Jaebum shuddered at the memory of his first heat how everything had burned and how he’d just wanted to die. At the time he’d still thought he could be an Alpha, though most signs showed he would be a feisty Omega rather than an Alpha. 

Jaebum laid down on the bed, closed his eyes and hoped the burning feeling would take over his frame soon. He just wanted this whole ordeal to be over. He just wanted to be done. Though he knew his heat was usually on the long side of things. Mark, before mating, had always had a heat of three days, while Jaebum suffered a good five or six. 

Jaebum decided sleep was the best option.  He quickly sent a text to Mark, letting him know he wouldn’t be back for a few days, and also sent a text to Jinyoung. The other would know to inform anyone who asked. 

Jaebum then turned off his phone and threw it into the other corner of the room, in case he decided to do something stupid in his heat and  _ message _ a certain tall and annoying Alpha. 

He then turned and went to bed, only to wake up a few hours later, his stomach constricting and back aching. He hated pre-heat symptoms more than anything. He was always in pain and then during the heat, hot, sweaty skin was added to the uncomfortable feelings that were stuck. Heat for Jaebum was the worst time of the year. 

Mark had explained once that once he and Jackson spent his heat together the pain got better, but Jaebum had never spent his heat with anyone, far too scared to let someone see him like this, and therefore the slightly younger Omega had always suffered alone through it all. 

Jaebum writhed in the bed, sheets far too warm, constricting him, wrapping around his legs, anchoring him down to the bed almost. He ripped at them, throwing them on the ground. His shirt was brushing against his sensitive chest, so Jaebum got rid of that as well, discarding it somewhere in the room as well without paying any attention where it was really going. 

It hit him like a truck. One moment he was just in pain, the next second he was also horny. He couldn’t help but let his hand wander down his chest, fingers brushing his nipples, the usual heat taking over, rushing over him like a wave of sea water. 

He sputtered, gasped for air as his fingers began to move on their own, knowing just what made him tick, what gave him pleasure. He knew to pinch his niples, run one hand over his abdomen to really get him hot and bothered, the sticky feeling between his legs not helping with his burning body either. 

Jaebum cursed, realizing he forgot to get his toys from the bag he had thrown somewhere when he’d entered. Jaebum really didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to move, just wanted to play with his hardening member and leaking hole, but he needed his make shift knot. He needed it all. 

The Omega groaned and rolled off the bed, all movement uncomfortable due to slick running down the back of his thighs. His whole frame was tense from warmth and need. He ripped open the bag and got the large dildo out, not to mention some of the vibrators he’d bought over the years. At first Jaebum had been ashamed of these toys, but he’d been through enough heats to know that these are things he required. 

Finally everything was set up and Jaebum got to work. He had recently bought some vibrating anal beads, something a friend of his had suggested and Jaebum began with those, placing them in their spot before pressing the small remote at the lowest level. 

Jaebum couldn’t help but moan. They’d slipped in easily enough. He hadn’t trusted himself buying some of the larger beads, but these ones, along with the vibrations were already working their magic on his needy body. 

The Omega groaned loudly, arching his back, hands moving back over his torso. His pants and underwear were also discarded quickly. He was in the room stark naked, hoping to get through this terrifying heat as quickly as possible. 

He didn’t let his mind wander to a certain Alpha, cutting himself off from moaning his name every once in awhile, as he played with his erection, desperately moaning. He wanted to have someone here, someone to help him, but tried to avoid thinking of the most obvious one he’d been yearning for. 

Jaebum reached for the remote of the anal beads and set the vibrations to higher, needing more of the feel. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to go so deep under that no thoughts or emotions could take over his heat. 

He played with his erection and once he felt himself close to having an orgasm he pulled the vibrating anal beads out and replaced them with a thick dildo. The dildo had a make shift knot at the front and Jaebum was desperate. He knew it wasn’t anything like the real thing, but it was the best he could do so far. 

He arched his back as his hands knew where to touch, knew how to make himself reach the edge. Years of experience were shown as Jaebum worked like an expert, making himself edge over the top and exhale deeply, hole clenching around the thick, fake knot, legs shaking and back arching beautifully. 

There had been a time where Jaebum had felt so embarrassed that his body reacted in such a way, but these days he couldn’t care less. This was who he was. He was an Omega and he went through excruciatingly painful heats. 

The days passed slowly. Jaebum was tired and thirsty, not having brought enough to drink and food. In his haste he had completely forgotten to bring some. He knew he had lost a lot of fluids so in one of his few lucid moments without a dildo or vibrator working his hole, he managed to grab his phone and turn it back on to call Mark. 

“Hyung?” Jackson answered the call sounding confused. 

“Jackson… Tell Mark I forgot water and food. Can he bring me?” Jaebum whimpered into the phone. He hated himself for being so forgetful. This wasn’t the first heat and yet the whole ordeal beforehand with having to deal with emotions had completely brought him out of his routine. 

“Will do. He’ll be there soon. He is just in the shower.” Jackson explained, “Hang in there! You’re almost done.” He added on chuckling. 

Jaebum didn’t warrant the other with a response, “Mark knows what room I’m in. I’m always in the same one.” He hung up the call and put the phone on the night stand next to the bed, curling into the fetal position, completely exhausted. He enjoyed the lull in warmth and just let his body relax, even if he was quite tired. 

The moment of serene heat-less-thought also brought on memories of the few hours before he checked into the heat dorm. How BamBam and Yugyeom just fit so well together. It was unfair that Jaebum fell for the younger without his own consent. How dare Yugyeom make him fall for him. 

Jaebum was so frustrated with himself. He was about to nap or just turn around and close his eyes when his phone let out a small sound. He’d gotten a text, probably one from Mark. 

Jaebum turned over and grabbed it blindly, opening the screen, only to be faced with a text from none other than the youngest Alpha. Jaebum wanted to just exit without checking the message, but his fingers had a mind of their own and he opened the message. 

‘ _ I hope you’re doing fine. Message me when you’re free! Love you hyung! _ ’ The message read and Jaebum was ready to throw his phone against a wall. How dare that brat message him while he was in heat, while he was suffering because he had no one to help him alleviate this heat pain. 

Jaebum clenched his fist and felt the warmth come back full force out of nowhere, eyes reading over the message. He could heart Yugyeom say this, could hear his voice say ‘I love you hyung’ over and over. Jaebum didn’t want to think like that, didn’t want to let the younger affect him like this, especially not when he was as vulnerable as he was right now in heat. 

“Fuck you Kim Yugyeom!” He growled, hand fisting his thick, leaking cock, hips moving in circles, trying to get some of the pressure off. He had thought he would have another few hours. Fuck Yugyeom for doing this to him, for giving him zero time to rest between waves of heat. 

Jaebum didn’t know how long he was jerking off when finally someone knocked on the door. He knew it was Mark coming with some food. Jaebum pulled on a robe, tying it around the front, the fabric too warm and rubbing against his overly sensitive skin, but he didn’t want to face Mark completely naked, even if they’d seen one another naked enough times before. 

He opened the door and peeked out to see his best friend stand there, sad smile on his face as he handed over a bag filled with dry foods and fruits as well as enough water. 

Jaebum nodded his thanks, not trusting himself to speak. He probably looked horrible. Eyes swollen, lips red and face pale. He felt disgusting, not having washed his hair in a while. He didn’t know how long he’d been in heat already. He didn’t even know what time it was. 

“Hope you’re doing alright.” Mark whispered, “Your heats are always especially bad.” 

Jaebum shrugged, “It could be better.” His voice was hoarse from whining and shouting too much during his heat. 

Mark nodded, “Take care.” He turned and left, knowing that Jaebum needed to be alone. 

Jaebum knew he should eat, but instead disposed everything next to the bed and then went back to working his fingers in and out of his leaking hole. He opened the robe, not completely taking it off, the rough material scratching at his back, his legs splayed wide open, moaning loudly as he worked himself up to another dissatisfying orgasm. 

This heat took especially long. Seven days later, Jaebum finally felt the last of it subside and he could shower without getting horny all over again. He could hold down enough food to feel like a person again. His whole frame was aching, all his muscles hating himself for the strain of the last few days. 

He packed all his stuff, bringing it to the cleaners at the basement of the heat dorm, throwing it into the hamper. He knew he could come pick it up the next day. He also cleaned up the garbage of all the food he had left over the last few days and then made his way back to his dorm. 

He was met with a waiting Mark who smiled sadly at the other boy, “It was bad this time around.” 

Jaebum nodded, “It’s never been this bad.” He groaned and let himself fall into his bed, “I think I’m going to sleep for ten days straight now.” 

Mark chuckled, “I’ll bring you food down.” He added on. 

Jaebum nodded without looking at his friend. He just had enough energy to send a text to Jinyoung, telling him his heat finally finished and that he’d see him in a few days. Then he passed out, completely dead to the world. 

The next day, Jaebum met up with Jinyoung at the library, BamBam, Youngjae, Mark and Jackson tagging along as well. Jaebum was dreading seeing Yugyeom there as well, because if all of them met up like this, the youngest would also tag along. Jinyoung or Jackson would drag the other Alpha with them. 

They got to the basement where all the study rooms and group tables were set up in the library, this part open for discussion and loud talking since no one in the basement really cared about the quiet. It was the top few floors where students had to be silent and study alone. 

Of course Yugyeom was there, along with Jinyoung and Jackson. 

Jaebum ignored BamBam and how he jumped around. He was a bright kid, sweet too, having given his chocolate that morning to Jaebum, saying something about his hyung looking too pale. It was obvious where the older had been the past week so all of the others were doting on him. 

It was usually that after heat, an Omega still had a somewhat sweet smell, post-heat hormones dictating their scent. Jaebum hated it from BamBam, but decided to ignore the feeling of jealousy. The kid didn’t do anything wrong and didn’t warrant the hate Jaebum was subjecting him to… 

Somewhere in him Jaebum did have a heart. He did feel bad for treating BamBam with such disdain. It wasn’t the Thai boy’s fault that Jaebum had more problems than he had originally thought. 

“Hyung sit with me.” Yugyeom waved Jaebum over, pulling out a chair. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes at the youngest and walked over, sitting next to him. He ignored the arm that rested on the back of the chair, almost as though Yugyeom was back to trying to claim and court him. It was stupid to think that he would revert back to that. 

BamBam sat down across from them, grinning at Jaebum and then looking onto his phone, texting someone wildly, smile wide on his face. Mark and Jackson were cuddling together, almost sitting on the same chair, while Jinyoung stood up to pull out a chair for Youngjae making the younger blush wildly. 

“You’re okay?” Yugyeom asked Jaebum. 

The older shrugged, “I’m still tired. But that is expected.” 

Yugyeom didn’t say anything else, turning to Mark to ask him something about their summer vacation. Mark and Yugyeom had become extra close over the past years. The youngest had spent each summer at least a month at Mark’s place, loving his family and sisters kids. 

Jaebum usually spent his summers with Jinyoung and Youngjae, their families going to the beach. 

“I think we should all go to the mountains this summer or something.” Mark exclaimed, “Like all seven of us? Or we can invite some more friends too.” He looked to BamBam smirking when the younger Thai boy rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll ask my family.” He stated, “But I think they want me back in Thailand. My mom misses me already.” He told the others, “She calls me crying almost every single night.” 

Jackson chuckled, “My mom does that too.” 

Jaebum just watched on as the others all discussed where they would be going during their vacation. Most seemed to agree that Thailand would be a good place to vacation and that way BamBam could also join them. The young Omega having fully integrated in their group much to Jaebum’s dislike. 

“Hey guys I’m just going to head to the washroom real quick.” Jaebum explained, getting up. 

Yugyeom frowned, looking up at the older Omega. Almost as though he didn’t want to be parted from the older at all costs. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and ruffled the Alpha’s hair, “Idiot I’m going to be right back.” Jaebum felt his chest tighten with happiness, knowing that the other still seemed to care at least a little bit. Enough to want Jaebum close to him, even if BamBam was the one he really desired. 

Jaebum washed his hands after doing his business and exited the bathroom, only to be cornered by a broad shouldered Alpha. Bang Dennis… he was one of the few Alpha’s who had tried to get Jaebum into his pants. He hadn’t been very subtle about the advances and liked to throw his weight around, saying something about feisty Omega’s being his favourite… 

“Dennis…” Jaebum sighed, “Leave me alone.” 

“You smell so sweet… Jaebummie… come on… you’re flaunting this scent around me here and you don’t expect me to make a move.” The broader, but younger, exclaimed. 

Jaebum pushed him off, “Seriously leave me alone.” Jaebum sighed, “I’m tired and don’t have time to deal with your stupid advances today.” 

Dennis seemed affronted by Jaebum saying his advances were ‘stupid’ and grabbed the Omega by the neck, large hand wrapping around the frail bones there, squeezing so hard that for a moment Jaebum didn’t get any air into his lungs. 

For the first time Jaebum was afraid. Dennis had never been so rough before. He’d never been so up front about wanting to get into Jaebum’s pants and he’d never grabbed him. He’d never done anything like this before and Jaebum could honestly say he was afraid. 

He let out a whimper, hoping the Alpha understood that Jaebum couldn’t get any air. 

Dennis loosened his grip, but didn’t let go of the Omega. Jaebum took in shallow breaths, panic rising at the sight of Dennis. He sniffed the air and realized just why the Alpha was so wound up. He was going into rut and Jaebum, having just finished his heat was making the boys’ primal need come out… 

Yes, usually Dennis was a dick and liked to flirt and used his strength to manhandle Omega’s but he usually listened when someone told him to stop. He just liked to play around and show some of his dominance… never before had it come this far with him. 

Jaebum didn’t know what to do, so he glared at the younger Alpha and then stomped his foot onto the Alpha’s toys, hoping it would hurt. The Alpha hissed and let go of the Omega, Jaebum ducked and got out from under the Alpha’s arm. He felt Dennis tug at his shirt, ripping it with the force, but Jaebum was too quick and got away quickly enough. 

He rushed to the table where Yugyeom and the others were still discussing their apparent trip to Thailand in August. 

Yugyeom saw Jaebum and got up, realizing something was wrong. The way Jaebum wasn’t breathing properly, eyes wet with unshed tears and heart hammering wildly in his chest. His face was pale, far whiter than it was a few minutes ago. 

The altercation had been so short and yet it had really frightened the older Omega. He now knew how other Omega’s felt who were constantly whistled after on the street or groped in public. This same feeling of unease… 

“Hyung?” Yugyeom asked, rushing over to him. 

Jaebum grabbed the others’ hand, not caring for the moment, “Can we get out of here?” He asked Yugyeom, not looking him in the eye. He just had to get out of the stifling library. He needed fresh air. 

Yugyeom nodded, “Yeah… We’ll see everyone else later.” 

And Yugyeom and Jaebum were off, up the stairs and outside to the little sitting area near their sports complex. Picnic tables were set up, even though it was still too cold to really do homework outside or anything like that. 

“What happened?” Yugyeom asked when Jaebum just sat down, eyes blown wide as he looked out into the woods surrounding the area. He let the cool breeze rush over him and let himself take in deep breaths… breaths he cherished every single second of. 

Jaebum didn’t know why it had been Yugyeom he sought out. He just felt this need to have the younger close to him. He hated himself for feeling like this. Yugyeom clearly had someone else he wanted to be. Jaebum had his chance and he’d missed it by rejecting the Alpha over and over again. 

“I just… Dennis was there… he got a bit handsy and I just… I didn’t know what to do so I stomped on his foot and ran.” Jaebum explained, leaning back and exhaling, not looking the other in the eyes, but rather at the ground. 

He felt pathetic. Jaebum had turned into the exact thing he always told himself he wasn’t. He wasn’t some weak everyday Omega. He didn’t let Alpha’s manhandle him. He’d been brought up to protect himself and those he cared for and until that moment he had done so. He wasn’t someone who had to be protected. 

Yugyeom bristled at the older boys’ words, “I am going to kill him for laying a single hand on you.” The younger growled, scent turning ominous. Jaebum had never noticed how Yugyeom could be so… threatening. 

Jaebum sighed and shook his head, “Don’t leave right now… please.” He whispered. 

His throat hurt from where the Alpha had grabbed him before, his hand coming up to run over the skin there. He hoped it wouldn’t bruise. Usually Jaebum didn’t bruise easily, but Dennis had really used his strength. He could have seriously injured Jaebum. 

It just hit the Omega in how much danger he actually was. The Alpha could have killed him and no one would have noticed. He could have strangled Jaebum in the library, in their school, the place Jaebum was supposed to feel safe in… 

“Holy shit…” Jaebum breathed, looking up at Yugyeom finally, “He could have seriously hurt me…” 

Yugyeom growled again, looking straight at Jaebum. Never before had the Omega been  _ frightened _ in such a way. Never before had Yugyeom seen Jaebum like this and he hated it. The Jaebum he had grown to know and love was sure of himself and helpful and  _ protective _ … he wasn’t scared… 

“I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again… fuck those people, fuck Alpha’s like Dennis. I’m going to kill him and all other Alpha’s will know not to get near you. Fuck them…” Yugyeom was furious at the situation, “Nobody gets to be close to you but me.” He added on. 

Jaebum furrowed his brows in confusion. Yugyeom was back to chasing after him? What had happened during his heat? Jaebum had just been gone a week and yet Yugyeom seemed to have changed in that one week. 

Yugyeom let out a loud sigh and fell onto the bench next to Jaebum, having stood up in his anger and paced a few steps, “Hyung… I need to confess… BamBam and I were trying to make you jealous so you’d see how good of an Alpha I could be…” Yugyeom explained. 

“It was BamBam’s idea. I told him how much I liked you and he decided to play the thirsty Omega to see if you’d make a move…” Yugyeom explained, “I know you hate me courting you and running after you, so we thought if you got jealous you would make the first move…” 

Jaebum was confused. BamBam had planned this? The new kid hadn’t been after Yugyeom? 

Yugyeom chuckled, “We thought you’d ask me to be your heat partner…? At least...but then you went into heat without asking me so we decided to end the plan… but… I just… Hyung I can’t have you be with anyone else. I know you think I’ll find someone else or something, but you’re the only Omega I need.” Yugyeom explained sounding desperate. 

“Wait BamBam was just acting?” Jaebum was still stuck on that part. 

Yugyeom chuckled, wrapping an arm around the Omega’s broad shoulders, “Yeah… He actually has an Alpha already… they aren’t mated but they’ve been basically betrothed since they were just in diapers. Her name is Lisa… she transferred to the all girls school not too long ago.” Yugyeom explained, “She was furious when she found out BamBam was acting as though he was thirsty for me… I almost lost my life because of her!” 

Jaebum couldn’t understand the situation, everything piling up on top of one another… 

“So what you’re saying is that BamBam and some female Alpha called Lisa are together? And you were also just acting…?” Jaebum started to comprehend what was happening, anger rising, “You were just playing?” 

Yugyeom gulped, “I’m sorry hyung! I was just desperate that you’d finally accept me as a good suitor!” 

“Oh my god!” Jaebum got up off the bench, hands balled into fists, “You sneaky little bastard made your hyung worry all this time!” He shouted, “I can’t believe I fell for someone like you. Holy shit!” 

Yugyeom beamed, “But you admit you fell for me!” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re evil!” Jaebum shouted, “Leave me alone! I need to be alone. Oh my god!” He gasped and turned around, Yugyeom chuckling. It was a win. He got the Omega to admit something he had held in for far too long. Yugyeom counted this as a win… he knew he would get Jaebum to agree on a date soon enough… but first Yugyeom had to find Dennis and beat the living shit out of the Alpha… Nobody touched his Omega, nobody frightened Jaebum without Yugyeom getting his revenge. 

Jaebum walked off head above the clouds. He couldn’t believe he’d been played by the younger… that’s why Mark and Youngjae had taken to BamBam so quickly… everyone had known of this plan… 

Jaebum couldn’t help but feel guilty… he had treated the other Omega with such hatred since he’d gotten to the school. He had to find BamBam and apologize, but also tell him that his plan was a terrible idea… 

Jaebum thought back to the moment he just had with Yugyeom and stopped dead in his tracks… did he really just admit to Yugyeom that he fell for him? Oh god… Jaebum wasn’t going to live this moment down… He was so doomed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the least drama filled instalments of this series... JB is just less drama filled than the others. 
> 
> BamBam and Lisa is the greatest ship on the planet let's be real!! 
> 
> LOVE ALL MY READERS :) 
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://knockinknk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT (I love you even more if you comment)


End file.
